


Windows To The Soul

by Figment81



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva reflects on Abby's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows To The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Pauley Perrette's video for her song fear. I think her eyes look amazing in that. NCIS isn't mine and I guess it never will be.

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and Ziva can believe that. Often Abby's eyes are clouded and masked not allowing others to see inside but sometimes they are clear as emeralds, shining against the black of her hair and makeup. Ziva can get lost in those eyes when they shimmer soft green like the oceans she's seen on her travels. Abby's eyes draw her in and she almost feels like she is drowning in their depths. Ziva knows she's the only one who gets to see through those windows to the true women inside, her Abby.


End file.
